W poszukiwaniu medalionu cudów: przygoda trwa
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Właściwy początek przygody z magicznym medalionem mazoku. Czy uda się go odnaleźć? Kto ucierpi najbardziej, i dlaczego od ciosów poduszką? Zapraszam do lektury!
1. Rozdział 1

**Wciąż i nadal, z dedykacją dla Clio Selene oraz z najlepszymi życzeniami urodzinowymi.**

**W POSZUKIWANIU MEDALIONU CUDÓW**

**Rozdział II: Ziemia nieprzyjazna, woda mokra.**

- Ja pierwszy.

- Ja pierwszy!

- Ależ oczywiście, że to ja pójdę pierwszy!

Spora grupka mazoku i ludzi kłóciła się zażarcie nad brzegiem fontanny w świątyni Shinou. Gunter zdołał odcyfrować w swojej księdze koordynaty owego Innego Świata, gdzie miał spoczywać święty medalion. Murata, na tę okazję zarzuciwszy beztroski uśmiech ziemskiego nastolatka, skupił swą niebagatelną moc, aby otworzyć portal międzywymiarowy mniej więcej we właściwym kierunku. Złotowłosa grzywa Shinou aż się jarzyła nad jego ramieniem, gdy Najpierwszy Władca ciekawsko wpatrywał się w wodę. Mina Shinou nie wróżyła najlepiej prawidłowości koordynatów, ale bezcielesny Władca zarzekał się, że chce tylko wspomóc Daikenję swoją energią, a psocić nie zamierza. Mina samego Muraty wskazywała raczej powątpiewanie, jednak duchowym wsparciem nie pogardził. Przejście zostało otwarte – ze świątynnej fontanny, a jakżeby inaczej. Strażniczki świątyni niechętnie odstąpiły od wrót i wpuściły na dziedziniec hałaśliwą gromadkę, która właśnie wykłócała się o przywilej postawienia pierwszych kroków na drodze do świętego medalionu. Jak zgodnie orzekli Shinou i jego Daikenja, Inny Świat jest tajemniczy, niezbadany i nieprzenikniony nawet dla nich, a portal może przebyć naraz tylko jedna osoba. Misja była niebezpieczna, wręcz nierozsądna i nie gwarantowała szczęśliwego powrotu ochotnika. Oczywiście, Yuuriego trzeba było obalić na ziemię i przytrzymać, żeby nie skoczył na główkę do fontanny. Dla bezpieczeństwa Konrad usiadł mu na nogach, zapewniając, że robi to z całym szacunkiem dla cesarskiego majestatu. Yuuri i tak się obraził, nie na długo jednak – sprawy nad brzegiem fontanny zrobiły się nad wyraz poważne. W walce o przywilej pierwszeństwa w eksploracji nowych lądów, Yozak i Wolfram dopuścili się nawet do rękoczynów, nie bacząc na różnice klasowe, rasowe i wzrostowe. W efekcie Gunterowi niemalże udało się przemknąć za ich plecami i dać nura do wirującej wody. W ostatniej chwili złapany za kołnierz przez Anishinę, zarzekał się, że tym razem nikt go nie wyprzedzi w służbie Jego Wysokości. Słowem – ochotników było aż nadto. Do zanurkowania w niepewne wody palił się nawet Geigen Huber, chociaż Nikola wyraziła swoje zdanie na ten temat dość dobitnie, solidnie podbijając mu jedyne posiadane oko.

Miłujący pokój maou podrapał się z zatroskaniem w głowę.

- Może rzucicie monetą...? – zaproponował niepewnie. Gwendal spojrzał na niego spode łba, wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza złotego dukata i bez ceregieli wrzucił go do sadzawki.

- AAAAAAAAAA!

Nad świątynią poniósł się taki wrzask, że medytującej w odległej komnacie Ulrike aż zafalowały włosy. Wszyscy kandydaci do tytułu zdobywcy medalionu rzucili się za monetą i zderzyli nad fontanną w malowniczy kłąb rąk i nóg. W pozycji stojącej utrzymał się jedynie sam Gwendal oraz – rzecz ciekawa – Wolfram, którego uprzedzenia do gestów niegodnych szlachcica powstrzymały od rzucania się na ślepo za byle pieniądzem marnej wartości.

- Wolfram idzie – oznajmił Gwendal tonem ostatecznym.

- Oj – zmartwił się Yozak i mrugnął do dumnego jak paw młodzieńca. – Pożyczę paniczowi mój amulet na szczęście.

- Tę z koronkami czy tę koralową? – Wolframowi zabłysły oczy.

- Ale czemu Wolfram? – dopytywał się Yuuri, siadając wygodniej na murawie i z niemałym zaskoczeniem obserwując, jak zaczerwieniony z zażenowania Konrad wyplątuje się spod Yozaka. Niezłomny Lew Ruthenbergu rzucił się owczym pędem razem z pozostałymi i nawet dał sobie nabić guza łokciem Guntera.

- Och, mój władco – szlochał strateg – znów cię zawiodłem!

- Wolfram nie powinien iść – upierał się Yuuri. – Wolfram jest... Ymm.

Zawahał się, szukając logicznych argumentów możliwie odległych od „nie poradzi sobie" i „będę się strasznie martwił!"

- No, co Wolfram? – zacietrzewił się sam zainteresowany. – Zobaczysz, pójdę tam i wrócę, choćby po trupach! Zaraz zdam wam relację z tych obcych krain! Gwendal, pilnuj, żeby ten mięczak nikogo nie obściskiwał, kiedy mnie nie będzie!

- Nie jestem mięczakiem! – obraził się Yuuri. – Ale nie powinieneś iść! To niebezpieczne!

- Wolfram pójdzie – uciął Gwendal.

I Wolfram poszedł.

Patrzyli jak zaczarowani, kiedy znikał w wirze. Murata Ken odetchnął głęboko i usiadł ciężko na murawie.

- Jeśli pokombinowałeś coś z trasą, wyegzorcyzmuję cię w pierony – pogroził bez szczególnego przekonania.

- No wiesz! – W oczach Shinou palił się diabelski ognik. – Tak daleko! Bez ciebie!

#.#.#.#.#

Wolfram wylądował po biodra w wodzie. Raczej go to nie zaskoczyło, zważywszy, że w dokładnie taki sam sposób startował. Rzut oka dookoła udowodnił jednak, że z całą pewnością nie jest już w świątyni Shinou. Ani nawet w łazience rodziców Yuuriego. Nie, to z całą pewnością nie była żadna łazienka.

Zapachy były wspaniałe.

Drzewa i krzewy w pełnym rozkwicie, pięknie rozkomponowane po ogrodzie, rozmachem przypominającym raczej park. Matka Wolframa wpadłaby w zachwyt już na sam widok kwiatów i może nawet zapomniałaby zupełnie o wszelkich klejnotach i medalionach. Ale młody Von Bielefeld nie przybył tu, by kontemplować floralne aranżacje. Miał misję do spełnienia i na niej potrzebował się teraz skupić.

Nawet, jeśli coś uparcie smyrało go po łydkach i skubało przemoczone nogawki.

Zawahał się przez chwilę – w okolicach jego nóg było coś wyjątkowo nieoczekiwanego. I to, sądząc po wrażeniu, niejedno coś. Szybko jednak mężnie wyprostował ramiona i spojrzał w dół.

Omal nie usiadł w wodzie.

Dookoła jego stóp i łydek krążyły imponujące, wielkie karpie, równie tępo co niestrudzenie nadgryzając wolframowe spodnie. Chłopak rozejrzał się jeszcze raz – wszystko wskazywało na to, że znalazł się w sadzawce, zamieszkiwanej przez dorodne stado ryb. Sadzawka z kolei znajdowała się w pięknym, starannie utrzymanym ogrodzie.

A poza tym – ktoś tu był.

Wolfram spiął się cały i ostrożnie położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza, starając się jednak nie sprawiać wrażenia agresywnego. Prowokowanie wojny z tubylcami nie leżało w jego zamiarach. Yuuri byłby niepocieszony, gdyby do tego doszło, mięczak jeden. W każdym razie, instynkt wojownika podpowiadał Wolframowi, że ktoś jest w pobliżu i obserwuje go.

Ani chybi autochton.

Wyszedł spokojnie spomiędzy zwisających, kwitnących gałęzi jakiejś rośliny, której Wolfram nie znał. Włosy miał czarne jak mazoku, ale oczy bardzo jasne i blade. Blade były również jego policzki i szyja, odsłonięta przez dziwaczną, lejącą się szatę, wiązaną z przodu i spływającą do stóp jak suknia.

Yozakowi by się to spodobało.

Chociaż, jak przypomniał sobie Wolfram, Yozak wolał suknie bardziej... Uwydatniające biust. I podkreślające talię. I zaznaczające biodra. Tymczasem szata nieznajomego była luźna, ciemna, ozdobiona delikatnym wzorem białych liści. Mężczyzna był boso. Obserwował uważnie intruza, minę miał jednak raczej obojętną – wręcz obraźliwie obojętną, stwierdził Wolfram – i nie kwapił się do żadnych gwałtownych gestów. Był jednak uzbrojony – u jego boku wisiała pochwa o osobliwym kształcie, niewątpliwie kryjąca miecz. W dłoniach nieznajomego spoczywał zawój jasnego materiału – wyglądało to, jakby tuż przed odkryciem intruza tubylec składał sobie coś w schludną kosteczkę. Cóż, nie miał na sobie nic, co przypominałoby medalion. Należało jednak nawiązać z nim przynajmniej poprawne stosunki.

- Witaj, mieszkańcu tej obcej krainy! Jestem Wolfram von Bielefeld i przybywam do was w pokoju w imieniu władcy Shin Makoku! Dla waszych zacofanych ziem nastała nowa era pokoju i szczęścia! – Wolfram usiłował jak najlepiej naśladować pogadanki, które tak wyśmienicie wychodziły Yuuriemu – chyba jednak samozwańczy emisariusz nie miał takiej siły przekonywania, jak jego cesarz, albo też obcoświatowiec był odporny na piękne słówka. Albo...

- O, cholera! – zmartwił się Wolfram. – Przecież ty nie rozumiesz ani słowa z tego, co ja mówię! Co za pech! Powinienem był zabrać z domu jakieś urządzenie tłumaczące. Jak ja się teraz porozumiem z tym barbarzyńcą?

Barbarzyńca odwinął trzymany w rękach materiał, który okazał się jasną szarfą, i owinął go sobie wokół szyi. Minę miał przez cały czas zupełnie niewzruszoną.

- Muszę jakoś spróbować. – Wolfram ekspresywnie zamachał rękami i podskoczył, wciąż po kolana w wodzie. – Posłuchaj! – wskazał na uszy. – Przybywam z daleka! – machnął w szerokim geście. – Poszukuję czegoś bardzo ważnego! – rozłożył ramiona i podskoczył jeszcze raz, aż wychlupało się trochę wody z sadzawki, a karpie zbiły się w przestraszone stadko nisko pod powierzchnią.

Ups?

Wolfram przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nagle poczuwszy się mocno niepewnie. Nieznajomy mężczyzna opuścił obie ręce wzdłuż boków, zupełnie nieruchomo. Nadal nie wykonywał żadnych niepokojących gestów – tylko jego oczy... Szybki rozbłysk emocji, które ujrzał w nich gość, mógł być tylko złudzeniem. Niestety, najprawdopodobniej nie był. To spojrzenie... Budziło w Wolframie bolesne wspomnienia z odległej, niemal zapomnianej przeszłości. Straszne, niechciane wspomnienia. Miał wtedy tylko cztery lata... Cóż mógł wiedzieć o świecie, o prawach życia... A ten kurczak był taki nieduży, taki naprawdę mizerny...

Wolfram do dziś pamiętał swój grzech.

Miał cztery lata i krzepę godną rycerza Shin Makoku, jak z dumą mawiała Cherie-sama. Marudził, płakał i zrzędził, aż wreszcie – w akcie buntu i żądzy krwi – uczynił to. Urwał główkę szydełkowemu kurczaczkowi.

Gwendal tylko wstał i popatrzył.

Wolfram po tych wszystkich latach nadal pamiętał to spojrzenie, zarezerwowane dla potępionych, dla istot niższego rzędu niegodnych zmiłowania. Takim spojrzeniem spod ciemnych rzęs patrzyły na niego jasnoszare oczy nieznajomego mężczyzny. Młodzieniec zaszurał niepewnie stopami po dnie sadzawki, niechcący mącąc wodę jeszcze bardziej.

- Jaaa... Przepraszam za bałagan?

Mieszkaniec Innego Świata zbliżył się tylko o krok. Minę miał beznamiętną, w oczach chłód ostrza sprawiedliwości, w głosie żar piekła kary.

- Złodziej karpi.

- Ale ja...!

- Chire, Senbonzakura.

- AAAAAAAAA!

#.#.#.#.#.#

Wolfram powrócił do domu w strzępach. I to dosłownie, bo całe jego ubranie posiekane było na bardzo malutkie kawałeczki, włosy wyglądały, jakby je Pochi miejscami ponadgryzał, a na skórze było mnóstwo drobniutkich, złośliwych zadrapań.

- Przeklęci barbarzyńcy! I przeklęte ich karpie! I przeklęty święty medalion!

- Mmmmmmmmm! – Na wzmiankę o przekleństwie Morgif nie wydawał się już tak oburzony wzmiankami o magicznym artefakcie.

- Bądź cicho! – zganił go Yuuri. – Wolfram trafił do groźnej krainy karpi, które go pogryzły. Wykaż empatię!

- Uuuuuuuuuu! – empatyzował Morgif na całą długość trąbki.

- To nie karpie mnie pogryzły! – obruszył się Wolfram, pozwalając Gizeli opatrywać drobne ranki. – To ten przeklęty tubylec!

- Tambylec – poprawił go Yozak, z zafascynowaniem wpatrując się w obrażenia panicza. – Co za szczęście, że nie na mnie trafiło! Musiałbym się pudrować od stóp do głów, żeby to ukryć!

- Więc twierdzisz – zapytał sceptycznie Gwendal – że nieznana forma życia oskarżyła cię o kradzież karpi i skrzywdziła fizycznie za pomocą... czego?

- A skąd mam wiedzieć, co to było? Jakaś ichniejsza magia! Owionęło mnie różem i posiekało do krwi!

- To nie brzmi jak maryoku... – zafrasował się Gunter.

- To brzmi jak miłość! – Cherie-sama wpadła do ambulatorium. – Ach, synku! Czyżbyś się zakochał? Natychmiast mi o tym opowiedz!

- Mam narzeczonego, nie zakochuję się w obcych mężczyznach. W ogóle się do nich nie zbliżam – napuszył się Wolfram. – Nie to, co niektóre zdradliwe mięczaki... – rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Yuuriemu. Ten jednak nawet nie zwrócił uwagi, zamyślony nad wcześniejszymi słowami Wolframa.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, co powiedział? Zrozumiałeś co mówi?

- A wiesz, że tak? – jego narzeczony aż otwarł szeroko usta, kiedy do niego dotarło znaczenie tego faktu. – Ejże! Może to wcale nie żaden inny świat? Może to jakieś odległe miejsce w naszym własnym świecie?

- Wykluczone – ocenił stanowczo Murata. – Wytyczne były niepodważalne. Byłeś w innym świecie.

- Inny świat? Mój syneczek był w innym świecie, a ja nic o tym nie wiem? Opowiedz mi o tym natychmiast! – żądała Cherie-sama. Zgromadzeni nad łóżkiem Wolframa wymienili spanikowane spojrzenia. Plan zakładał, że była władczyni nigdy się nie dowie o medalionie. Cóż więc jej teraz powiedzieć, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jej dziecko zostało ranne w jakichś podejrzanych okolicznościach?

Gwendal schował zmarszczenie brwi pod grzywką.

- Tak się kończą eksperymenty na substancjach chemicznych – mruknął grobowo. – Poszedł do Anishiny pod moją nieobecność, wziął o dwie krople za dużo z probówki i odleciał do innych światów. Tak, jakby ona kiedykolwiek upichciła jakiś przydatny wywar, kiedy mnie nie ma w pobliżu, żeby ją nadzorować.

- O ty podły, złośliwy, kłamliwy mężczyzno! – Anishina skoczyła jak tygrysica i wytargała Gwendala za włosy. – O ty padalcze bez sumienia! Dam ja ci nadzór! Dam ja ci! Zaraz zobaczysz, ile są warte moje wynalazki chemiczne! Już ja ci je wleję przez gardło! A może nawet przez nos!

Konrad i Yozak zerwali się na baczność jak grzeczni szeregowcy.

- Bracie...

- Paniczu...

Pożegnali się zdawkowo i uciekli czym prędzej, uprowadzając za sobą zdezorientowanego maou.

- Ale o co chodzi...?

- Że cooooo proszę? Mój syn? Eksperymentuje z wynalazkami chemicznymi? Mój syn? – Cherie-sama poczerwieniała jak piwonia, jej oczy rzucały wściekłe błyski. – Mój syn łyka jakieś paskudztwo i „odlatuje"? Do innych światów?

Gunter był już za drzwiami.

- Do widzenia, lordzie von Bielefeld, muszę iść do Jego Wysokości...

- Coś ty narobił? – Cherie okładała syna poduszką. Gizela beznamiętnie schylała się, unikając ciosów, i przylepiała kolejne malutkie opatrunki do zadrapań.

- Maaatko! – Wolfram usiłował się bronić i rzucał Gwendalowi spojrzenia obiecujące krwawą zemstę. – Ja nic... Ja tylko... Przecież Gwendal ciągle to robi! Kiedy tylko Anishina coś mu wleje do gardła!

- Twój brat jest odpowiedzialny! A ty... A ty... – Walnęła go poduszką w nos. – Jak śmiałeś, Wolframie von Bielefeld?

- Aaaaaj!

- Wleję ci, zaraz ci wleję, świetna myśl – oznajmiła Anishina i wyciągnęła siłą Gwendala na korytarz. Za progiem przystanęli – kobieta puściła towarzysza, nasłuchiwali wspólnie odgłosów z wewnątrz. Po chwili szli już bez pośpiechu ramię w ramię w stronę ogrodów.

- Co zrobimy z tym medalionem?

- Znajdziemy go, oczywiście.

- W takiej barbarzyńskiej krainie?

- Jeśli będzie trzeba, to nawet w samym gnieździe barbarzyństwa.

- Myślisz, że Wolfram kradł karpie?

- Może... Zgłodniał?

- Nie było go tylko pięć minut!

Oboje zadumali się nad tym nieprawdopodobieństwem.

- Następny, kto tam pójdzie, będzie lepiej przygotowany. Zadbamy o to – oznajmił Gwendal.

- Następny... – mruknęła Anishina, trzymając go władczo za rękaw. – Myślisz, że ktoś będzie chętny?

- Yozak usłyszał o tej męskiej szacie, nie odpuści – mruknął jej towarzysz. – Gunter jest przekonany, że nawiąże stosunki dyplomatyczne z nowym sojusznikiem i wprawi swego władcę w zachwyt i dumę.

Zamilkł. Anishina spojrzała wyczekująco.

- A Gwendal? – spytała zgryźliwie.

- Zobaczyłbym te drapieżne karpie – przyznał uczciwie.

- No tak. – Spuściła głowę. – Rybki są takie urocze.

Żachnął się i już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy kobieta jeszcze mocniej pociągnęła go za rękaw.

- Idziemy wypróbować mój najnowszy wynalazek – oznajmiła. – Wlewanie przez gardło to dobry pomysł.

Poszli.

Świat był pełen drapieżników, a jutro trzeba było znów zmierzyć się z obcym światem, pełnym nieznanych zagrożeń. Tu jednak w każdej chwili był dostępny jakiś – zupełnym przypadkiem – najnowszy i nie przetestowany dotąd wynalazek Anishiny. Gwendal westchnął. Kto potrzebował świętych medalionów?

koniec Rozdziału II

ciąg dalszy nastąpi

drżyjcie, barbarzyńcy...


	2. Rozdział 2

Z nieustającą dedykacją dla Clio.

W POSZUKIWANIU MEDALIONU CUDÓW: ROZDZIAŁ 3

- CISZAAAAA!

I zaiste, cisza zapadła. Nie na długo, bo w mgnienie oka po tym awantura wybuchła ze zdwojoną siłą.

- Ja!

- Ja!

- Ja chcę!

- Mnie wybierz!

- Ja to lepiej zrobię!

- Ty? Ty nieodpowiedzialny obiboku! Odsuń się i pozwól działać mężczyznom!

- Pokażę ja ci mężczyznę, niech tylko się dostanę do tej fontanny...

- Mężczyźni! Też coś! Kiedy pogodzicie się, że jesteście do niczego i wreszcie ustąpicie pola kobietom?

- Nigdy nie ustąpię pola! Nigdy!

- Ostatnim razem ryby cię pogryzły, Wolfie...

- To nie były ryby! To nie było pogryzienie! I nie mów do mnie Wolfie!

- Ja pójdę!

- Ja pójdę!

- Ja pójdę!

Tym razem debata nad wyborem kolejnego kandydata do penetracji obcych światów trwała od świtu do późnego popołudnia. Dookoła zupełnie ogłupionego władcy Shin Makoku prężyli swoje wdzięki kolejno wszyscy jego najbliżsi – i najbliższe. Naturalną koleją rzeczy Anishina nie zamierzała się bowiem powstrzymać od bezpośredniego udziału w poszukiwaniach świętego medalionu. W całej swojej uroczej naiwności i popędliwości, Yuuri zażądał, aby tym razem było mu dane dokonać wyboru emisariusza. Bądź co bądź, śmiałek, który zanurzy się w głębinę i przekroczy granicę między światami, powinien być pobłogosławiony osobiście przez władcę, a nie wyznaczony przez podejrzany moralnie rzut fałszywą monetą czy inne okoliczności przyrody. Oczywiście, przy ogromnym aplauzie Guntera i jednomyślnej zgodzie wszystkich pozostałych zainteresowanych, maou uzyskał wyłączne prawo głosu. Szybko pojął swój błąd. Całe towarzystwo po raz kolejny zgromadziło się nad fontanną w świątyni i od nowa rozpoczęło kłótnie. Tym razem nie tylko przegadywali się jednak między sobą, ale usilnie angażowali w sprawę władcę, próbując go przekonać do swoich racji. Dawno już minęło południe, Yuuri usiłował dokonać wyboru i jak na razie – miał serdecznie dość wszystkiego i wszystkich. Nawet Konrada, a to już o czymś świadczyło.

- Konrad, ty idź. Ja już patrzeć nie mogę, jak robisz tę minę! – wybuchnął wreszcie młody maou. Jego najwierniejszy rycerz najpierw nieelegancko wybałuszył oczy, a potem naprędce przybrał możliwie najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy. Wolfram ocenił rezultat i prychnął pogardliwie.

- I tak cały czas wyglądasz jak heroiczny wyżeł – ocenił bezlitośnie. Konrad, który ani się nie czuł, ani zaiste nie wyglądał jak wyżeł – a przynajmniej nie aż tak bardzo, jak to sugerował ton Wolframa - znów wybałuszył oczy. Yuuri podrapał się w czoło ze zmartwieniem. Ta cała przygoda we wszystkich budziła jakieś straszne bestie. Konrad, którego stoickim spokojem niewiele potrafiło zachwiać, kłócił się od godziny z Huberem i nawet odepchnął Yozaka, taki był rozdrażniony! I wybałuszał oczy. I może naprawdę wyglądał z tym trochę jak wyżeł. Mądry, kochany, dzielny i zdystansowany do szaleństw swojego pana. I prawie się pienił, taki był zły. Yuuri naprawdę nie mógł na to dłużej patrzeć.

- Konrad, ty pójdziesz! – zadysponował.

No i Konrad poszedł.

Pomny informacji zdobytych przez brata – choć relacja Wolframa była mocno chaotyczna i przepełniona różową siekającą magią – obrońca Shin Makoku przygotował się na lądowanie w wodzie. Pozostawił w świątyni buty i podwinął spodnie na tyle wysoko, by Yozak uronił łezkę wzruszenia nad kolanami swego generała, normalnie całkiem takimi, jak za młodu! Lekko spłoniony Konrad czym prędzej dał nura w fontannową bramę między światami – nie na tyle szybko, by nie słyszeć ożywionych pytań Cherie-sama, kiedyż to Yozak za młodu oglądał konradowe kolana. Odpowiedzi przyjaciela już nie usłyszał, miał jednak nadzieję, że zepchnie całą sprawę na rany, cięcia i bandażowanie nóg. Na to, że matka uwierzy, jakoś nie liczył.

Cóż.

Przejście między jednym światem a drugim okazało się zupełnie bezbolesne. Dobrze. Na pierwszy rzut oka ukształtowanie terenu zupełnie przypominało rodzinne strony Konrada. To jeszcze lepiej – zawsze skuteczniej działa się w obcym miejscu, jeśli przynajmniej klimat, otoczenie i formy życia wyglądają znajomo. Konrad uznał, że ma pod tym względem dużo szczęścia, drzewa bowiem wyglądały zupełnie jak drzewa, a trawa jak trawa – oczywiście, należało się o tym jeszcze upewnić organoleptycznie. Woda, w której wylądował Lew Ruttenbergu, była mokra i zimna – zupełnie jak w domu. Dobrze. Nie należało jednak zapominać, że był to obcy świat. Zupełnie i niezaprzeczalnie obcy. Wnet też okazało się, że spora część relacji Wolframa była jednak prawdziwa.

Mieli karpie.

Konrad wyszedł z sadzawki na trawę – która okazała się w rzeczy samej trawą – i przyjrzał się spokojnie rybom, krążącym niespokojnie w wodzie. Nie było ich dużo, jednak zdawały się dobrze odżywione i zadbane. Wprawne żołnierskie oko oceniało je na co najmniej kilka solidnych posiłków. Szanse przetrwania w obcym świecie rosły z chwili na chwilę – i tylko w sercu Konrada pojawił się na tę myśl cień troski i zwątpienia.

Bądź co bądź, to były naprawdę ładne karpie.

Rycerz Shin Makoku odłożył zatem decyzję o połowie ryb na chwilę, kiedy zdobywanie pożywienia stanie się koniecznością. Na razie był po herbacie, pełen energii i miał poważną misję do wykonania. Należało bezzwłocznie przystąpić do poszukiwań świętego medalionu Mazoku.

Nie było go raczej w sadzawce.

Konrad rzucił ostatnie, pogodne spojrzenie na ryby, uśmiechając się mimo woli na myśl o swoim bracie, podskakującym dziko wśród tych „drapieżnych" karpi. Tak, Wolfram na pewno dobrze się tu bawił... Wspomnienie innych jego informacji budziło jednak w Konradzie niepokój. Być może tubylcy istotnie posiadali potężną, niebezpieczną moc i nie traktowali gości po przyjacielsku. Cóż, należało się z tym zmierzyć. Konrad Weller nie zamierzał się odwracać plecami do niebezpieczeństwa. Pożegnał więc ryby skinieniem i cieniem uśmiechu, przeciągnął się w przyjemnym, ogrodowym zapachu lata, odwrócił się i...

I spojrzał prosto w oko grozy.

Ręka Konrada sięgnęła do głowni miecza, zanim jeszcze uświadomił sobie, co czyni. Postać naprzeciwko niego powtórzyła jego ruch niemal w tej samej sekundzie – i tak samo jak sam Konrad, zamarła z palcami na rękojeści broni. Lew Ruttenbergu myślał gorączkowo, oceniając wzrokiem przeciwnika. Za wszelką cenę powstrzymać się od manifestacji wrogości – to podstawa. Nie dać się zaskoczyć – tę część już, niestety, zawalił zupełnie. Nie dać się zabić – zaiste, nie zamierzał tu umierać. Dla maou – zawsze. Ale przybył tutaj by poszukiwać, a nie umierać. A zatem – nie umrze.

Hm.

Potencjalny przeciwnik, na szczęście, nie okazał się potworem wielkości katedry, plującym jadem upiorem ani czarnoksiężnikiem z piekła rodem. Gabaryty miał chyba zbliżone konradowym, choć trudno było to ocenić – ubrania rzeczywiście mieli ci tubylcy osobliwe. Wolfram utrafił w swoim opisie we wszystkie istotne cechy. Gdzie tylko mogło, tam powiewało, łopotało, dłużyło się i rozszerzało. Broń w pochwie na biodrze była niewątpliwa, dłoń ku niej skierowana na razie pozostawała nieruchoma, była jednak napięta i zdecydowana. Reszta postaci obcego ginęła w wielowarstwowym zawoju z szerokich materii. Oceniając krytycznie koncept odzieżowy, Konrad musiał przyznać, że jest w tym magia, i to potężna – nierealne byłoby bowiem utrzymanie czegoś takiego na ciele za pomocą, jak się zdawało, jednego paska. Chyba, że ktoś tym paskiem kolejne warstwy materiału przypasałby ciasno do siebie, zamieniając się tym samym w szczelną mumię. Nieznajomy nijak nie przypominał mumii, a z tymi wszystkimi fałdami, szerokimi rękawami i pod-rękawami, wyłogami, nogawkami-połami i wszystkim innym wyglądał jak czarny motyl. Konrad zastanowił się przelotnie, czy ma do czynienia z tym samym groźnym osobnikiem, który tak nieprzyjaźnie powitał w swoich włościach jego brata. Nie wyglądało jednak, by była to ta sama osoba. Ten motyl – znaczy, ten ktoś – był to stuprocentowy blondyn. Promienie prześwitujące przez gałęzie drzewa brzoskwiniowego kładły się półświatłem na złocistych włosach, których odcień na pewno wprawiłby matkę Konrada w absolutny zachwyt. Yozak zapewne zareagowałby podobnie, przemknęło Konradowi przez myśl. Hm. Ponieważ nieznajomy nadal nie wykazywał agresywnych zamiarów, najwierniejszy z rycerzy maou spokojnie kontemplował jego osobę – będąc, jak się wydawało, kontemplowanym w zamian. Tubylec tkwił sobie pod drzewem, swoją postawą kopiując ostrożną pozę Konrada, i przyglądał mu się równie uważnie i niespiesznie, jak Konrad jemu. Gość miał przedziwne przeczucie, że może to jeszcze długo potrwać.

Nic nie szkodzi.

Mimo uważnego spojrzenia, przedstawiciel miejscowych form życia humanoidalnego obserwował intruza jakoś wyjątkowo nienachalnie. Jego jedyne posiadane oko, obramowane, jak dostrzegł Konrad, długimi rzęsami, śledziło spojrzeniem gesty przybysza, oceniało jego strój i uzbrojenie, szacowało ewentualne scenariusze zdarzeń – wszystko to z zachowaniem neutralnego, uprzejmego dystansu, z otwarciem zarówno na potencjalną życzliwość, jak i atak. Ładne stworzenie. Ciekawe, czy to dziewczyna, czy chłopak? Przy tym motylim stroju trudno było stwierdzić. Konrad zastanowił się przez moment. Odzienie obcego było akurat tak ułożone, że nie odsłaniało ani nie podkreślało nic istotnego. Prócz ostrza, ale z tym – jak Konrad wiedział – kobiety też potrafiły się obchodzić. Za to ubrania nosiły, jak wynikało z doświadczenia, nie po to, aby zasłaniać, ale po to, aby podkreślać. Zresztą, instynkt od początku podpowiadał, że ten obcy to chłopak. Znaczy, może mężczyzna?

Samiec?

Przyglądanie się obcemu samcowi było niewątpliwie przyjemne, absorbujące i bardzo odkrywcze, ale w obecnych warunkach niewiele wnosiło do misji. Konrad zdecydował się więc wykonać pierwszy ruch. Uważnie obserwując wszystkie gesty nieznajomego, odsunął dłoń od miecza i wyciągnął ją płasko na znak pokojowych zamiarów.

O, proszę.

Ręka nieznajomego opadła do boku, w spojrzeniu błysnęło zainteresowanie. Może uda się przeprowadzić jakieś rokowania? Konrad błyskawicznie zadecydował, że rozmowa dyplomatyczna wymaga wyjścia spod drzewa. Wycofał się tyłem na nasłoneczniony trawnik – nieznajomy podążył spokojnie za nim, nadal czujny, ale najwyraźniej otwarty na propozycje rozejmu. Konrad spojrzał w błękitne oko obcego. Blondyn, błękitne oczy – ani kropli krwi Mazoku. Teoria o potężnej mocy stawała się raczej wątpliwa. Ale – może to jakiś inny gatunek Mazoku? Albo półczłowiek?

Albo ktoś zupełnie obcy?

Konrad zdecydował się nawiązać przyjaźń. Palcem dobitnie wskazał na swą umundurowaną, mężną pierś.

- Konrad – rzekł głośno i wyraźnie. – Ja – Konrad.

Obcy przetrawiał to przez chwilę w milczeniu, złożył usta w dzióbek, pokiwał głową. I w szybkim jak mgnienie oka geście odrzucił na sekundę grzywkę z czoła - nim z powrotem opadła, Konradowi pozostało wrażenie dwojga promiennych, błękitnych oczu i najpiękniejszego z magicznych uśmiechów.

- Izuru. – Nieznajomy dźgnął się palcem w jedną z napierśnych fałd. – Kono Izuru.

Konrad wskazał na swego rozmówcę.

- Izuru? – upewnił się. Ten wskazał najpierw na siebie.

- Izuru – potwierdził. Następnie wskazał na Konrada.

- Konrad?

- Konrad! – potwierdził Konrad. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł się dumny i wzruszony jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy nauczył Wolframa odczytywać nagłówek Historyów Wszelakich Mazoku. Obcy – a raczej już znajomy, o wdzięcznym imieniu Izuru – również promieniał. I – jakby już byli całkiem spoufaleni – wyciągnął dłoń i ucapił Konrada za rękaw.

- Ore to koi – oznajmił.

Konrad poczuł nagły niepokój – jakby coś tu było niezupełnie w porządku. Jakby coś się nie całkiem zgadzało?

- Ore to koi – powtórzył Izuru bardziej natarczywie i pociągnął go za rękę. Rycerz Shin Makoku zadecydował, że pójdzie, gdzie go poprowadzą, póki co. Zawsze zdąży wyciągnąć miecz, gdyby okazało się to pułapką – a nie dowie się tego, póki nie wpadnie przynajmniej jedną bosą nogą. Pożałował trochę pozostawienia w domu butów, kiedy nowy znajomy ciągnął go przez ogród i alejki do jakichś wdzięcznych, choć dziwnie mało solidnych zabudowań. Cóż, dobro misji tego wymagało. Konrad nie zaprzestał ani na moment rozglądania się za czymkolwiek, co mogłoby przypominać medalion. Jak dotąd jednak nie minęli żadnego innego tubylca, a na drzewach raczej medalionów nie wieszano – ani w Shin Makoku, ani tutaj. Cóż. Poszukiwacz przebywał jednak w tym obcym świecie dopiero od niedługiej chwili – a i tak zdołał przewyższyć w tym swojego brata. Ciekawe, jaki błąd popełnił Wolfram...? Może po prostu trafił na nieodpowiedniego tubylca? A być może – jak to Wolfram – swoim sposobem bycia niepotrzebnie zaognił atmosferę...? Bądź co bądź, zaognianie czego tylko się dało było jedną z cech najbardziej charakterystycznych dla młodego von Bielfelda. Konrad wiedział doskonale, że jego własny spokój i opanowanie są zupełnym przeciwieństwem młodszego brata – i czasem wykorzystywał je, by zrównoważyć impulsywność Wolframa. Miał nadzieję, że zdoła jakoś złagodzić napięcie w stosunkach z tym obcym miejscem, wywołane, być może, przez poprzednią wizytę. Jego przewodnik w niczym nie przypominał czarnowłosego diabła, opisywanego tak barwnie przez poszkodowanego Wolfiego. Przy żwawym kroku wszystkie fałdy i poły powiewały za nim wdzięcznie, grzywka osunęła się z czoła na bok, ujawniając, że ów Izuru ma rzeczywiście oboje oczu. Po co jedno z nich ukrywał – tego Konrad się, jak na razie, nie potrafił domyśleć. Nie znał jednak jeszcze miejscowych zwyczajów. Może jednoocy stanowili tu jakąś szczególną kastę? Trzeba będzie zabrać Geigena-Hubera na następny rekonesans. Konrad oceniał, planował, rozważał i rozglądał się bystro w poszukiwaniu wszelkiej biżuterii. Błysk czerwieni, jako raczej niespokrewniony z kategorią świętych medalionów, początkowo zignorował. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że nie można zignorować czegoś takiego.

Łoł.

Konrad przestąpił z nogi na nogę, niepewny, jak powinien się zachować.

Łoł.

Osoba, przed której oblicze został przyprowadzony, była zapewne jakimś miejscowym władcą, przywódcą czy też kapłanem – instynkt mówił Konradowi, że Izuru nie wybrałby do konsultacji byle kogo. A jednak... Mimo ewidentnej aury mocy, emanującej z tego osobnika, na kapłana to on się nie nadawał. Stanowczo nie. Władca, dowódca, cokolwiek. Ale nie było w nim nic świątobliwego.

Z pewnością nie.

Grzywa ognistopłomiennych włosów, upięta na czubku głowy w daremnym, jak zauważył Konrad, wysiłku, by poskromić ich żywiołowość. Błyszczące, pełne życia oczy, radosny i drapieżny uśmiech. Czarne tatuaże – na twarzy i niżej, co można było stwierdzić, gdyż górne warstwy odzieży nieznajomego były znacznie uboższe niż u Izuru. Spod fałd wyglądała naga pierś, a potężne ramiona spowite były w coś zwiewnego, różowego i ozdobionego deseniem z wielkich, jaskrawych kwiatów.

Nie pasowało mu to do włosów.

Chociaż, właściwie... Konrad przyjrzał się bacznie. Stanowiło to jakiś zgrzytliwy kontrast, ale w jakiś sposób wydawało się być na miejscu – u tej osoby, w takich okolicznościach. Hm. Może to kolejny miejscowy obyczaj? Może rudowłosi są zachęcani do wzorów floralnych? Trzeba wprowadzić na ten rekonesans również Yozaka. A może po prostu ci – ludzie? stwory? osoby? – może wszyscy oni to daltoniści?

- Tak się na mnie patrzy, jakby chciał wybadać, czy umyłem dziś zęby! – ocenił Renji.

- A umyłeś? – zagadnął żartobliwie Kira Izuru. Przyjaciel odpowiedział mu nadąsanym spojrzeniem.

- Bardzo zabawne. Mogę być z Rukongai, ale mam nawyki higieniczne, paniczyku!

Kira nadąsał się jeszcze bardziej.

- Mogę być paniczykiem, ale to ja przeżyłem przygodę w ogrodzie twojego kapitana...

Renjiemu oklapły nawet kwiaty na yukacie.

- Za długo przebywasz w towarzystwie _twojego_ kapitana – mruknął nieżyczliwie. – Dowcip ci się wyostrza...

Izuru zachichotał pogodnie i poklepał przyjaciela pojednawczo po ramieniu.

- Daj spokój. Poradź lepiej, co powinniśmy z nim zrobić?

Renji wrócił do przyglądania się intruzowi, obszedł go nawet dookoła i spróbował w sposób w miarę możliwości nieagresywny pomacać jego oręż. Nieznajomy w nieagresywnym popłochu uskoczył w drugi kąt pokoju.

- Okej, okej, ja tylko tak... Chciałem tylko popatrzeć! – Renji rozłożył ręce, wskazując, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Intruz zachował jednak ostrożne oddalenie i trzymał rękę na mieczu.

- Ciekawy koleś. Może to arrankar? – zastanowił się Abarai. Kira pokręcił głową.

- Nie ma takiej możliwości. Choćby nie wiem jak się zamaskował, nie ukryłby aury. Ten tutaj nie ma ani skraweczka reiatsu.

- Myślisz, że to człowiek? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Renji.

- W sensie, że żywy? – Izuru rozłożył ręce. – A widzisz jakąś inną możliwość? Sprawdziłem jego aurę centymetr po centymetrze. I nic.

- Więc skąd się wziął w ogrodzie Kuchikich? – rzucił Abarai. Obydwaj zadumali się głęboko, popatrując na spochmurniałego Konrada.

- Urahara...?

- Eee, odkąd może legalnie podróżować do Seireitei, przestał nam podrzucać swoich cudaków. Mówi, że to się zrobiło nudne, kiedy nikt nie protestuje.

- Może przyszedł tu za Rukią, kiedy ostatnio odwiedzała Kurosakich?

- Powiedziałaby mi. Albo kapitanowi. A on by mnie powiedział.

- Powiedziałby ci...?

- Że po jego ogrodzie paraduje bosonogi cudak? Oczywiście, że by mi powiedział.

- ... Naprawdę?

- Oczywiście. Abarai, zabierz miotłę i idź pozamiataj strzępy, które tam zostawiłem. Wpadłem znowu na jakiegoś cudaka w sadzawce. Właściwie obaj z Senbonzakurą na niego wpadliśmy... Dokładnie tak by powiedział. No, może nie dokładnie. Palcem by pokazał, o. Na miotłę i na ogród.

- Zaczekaj, zaczekaj... Jak to znowu? Jak to sadzawka?

- No, nie mówiłem ci? Ostatnio się oburzał niewąsko na ochronę swoich włości, że przepuszczają intruzów. Ktoś mu wlazł do sadzawki i karpie płoszył. Naprawdę się wkurzył, mówię ci. A on się rzadko wkurza, zabija tylko i cześć. Przecież wiesz. Czemu masz taką minę? Hę? Kira?

- Bo wiesz... Jak tak teraz myślę... Znalazłem go nad wodą...? To ta sadzawka...?

- Ejże? Następny złodziej karpi? A myślałem, że kapitan już w paranoję wpada! Podejrzana sprawa! Chodź, pokażesz mi.

- E, to niemożliwe... To miły gość!

- Tobie każdy się wydaje miły. Nawet, jak go musisz wypatroszyć.

- Jak będę musiał go wypatroszyć, to wypatroszę, ale chyba mogę nadal uważać przy tym, że jest miły?

- Skoro wolisz miłych siekać... A wciąż mi nie powiedziałeś, coś ty robił w ogrodzie kapitana?

- Wracałem ze spotkania Stowarzyszenia Miłośników Kaligrafii... Kuchiki-taichou pozwala mi przechodzić skrótem przez swój ogród i podziwiać kwiaty.

- O.

- Uważam, że to bardzo szczodre ze strony Kuchiki-taichou. Napisałem nawet dla niego wiersz w podziękowaniu.

- ... Napisałeś wiersz dla mojego kapitana?

- Owszem. To taki drobiazg, bagatelka, kilka wersów... Ale... Jeśli chciałbyś zobaczyć...

- NAPISAŁEŚ WIERSZ DLA MOJEGO KAPITANA?

Konrad z coraz większym niepokojem obserwował swoich nowych znajomych. Ten rudy był zdecydowanie bardziej ekspresyjny i żywiołowy z nich dwóch – a także o wiele łatwiej wpadał we wściekłość. Konrad nie był pewien, czy go lubi. Bądź co bądź, naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą, co było niedopuszczalne wedle wszelkich zasad dyplomacji. Sięgać po czyjś miecz bez pozwolenia? Równie dobrze mógłby od razu rzucić Konradowi widelec. A teraz wydziera się na biednego Izuru – wzburzony, rozsierdzony zupełnie bez powodu, bo jeszcze przed momentem spokojnie sobie dyskutowali. A Izuru cały przejęty, zasmucony, coś mu tłumaczy, uspokaja, próbuje złagodzić sytuację. Ten Izuru – to był dobry Izuru. Być może kiedyś trzeba będzie mu rozpłatać brzuch, żeby z wnętrza żeber wydobyć święty medalion Mazoku. Ale nawet jeśli Konrad będzie zmuszony to uczynić, wytrwa w przekonaniu, że lubi Izuru.

O-ho-ho.

Awantura się uspokoiła, ale za to obaj rzucili się do biegu i pociągnęli za sobą Konrada z powrotem do ogrodu. Stanęli wkrótce nad sadzawką – karpie nadal przepływały tam i owam, jakby już spokojniejsze. Konrad zmarszczył brwi. Czy mu się wydawało, czy jakby ich ubyło...? Tubylcy tymczasem nadal o czymś żywo dyskutowali, Izuru wskazywał na zmianę wodę i samego Konrada, kiwając głową – jego błękitne spojrzenie zasnuł cień, a mina wyrażała zmartwienie. Jego rudy towarzysz coraz bardziej się chmurzył, spoglądając na Konrada nieżyczliwie i wrogo. Pokazał na sadzawkę, a następnie dźgnął Konrada palcem w pierś z pytającym uniesieniem brwi. Konrad nie zawahał się ani chwili. Lew Ruttenbergu nie skala się kłamstwem. Nie wtedy, kiedy byli naoczni świadkowie...

- Tak. – Skinął głową. – Stąd właśnie wyszedłem.

Jakże się zjeżyli – zupełnie, jakby zwolnił jakąś dźwignię we wrotach do otwartej wrogości. Rudzielec zacisnął ręce w pięści, napiął mięśnie. Izuru miał wzrok smutny, ale zdecydowany, odsunął grzywkę z czoła – na dnie oczu czaiło się rozczarowanie.

O cóż im chodziło, na potęgę Shinou?

Izuru pozostał na swoim miejscu, ten drugi obszedł sadzawkę, demonstracyjnie stając przed nią w rozkroku w obronnym geście. Dzikie spojrzenie niemal zachęcało Konrada do jakiegokolwiek wrogiego gestu. Sadzawka? Czyżby... Hm. Wolfram wspominał raz czy dwa, że miał wrażenie, jakby ten tam... czarnowłosy diabeł, tak to było? Jakby ten tamten wykazywał trochę zaborczą postawę wobec tej swojej „rybnej kałuży". Trzeba naprawdę będzie palnąć Wolfiemu kazanie. To były piękne, dorodne karpie, nie jakieś tam ryby! Tylko o co chodziło...

AAAAAAAAAch!

Konrad odruchowo zasłonił oczy, gdy błysnęło złote światło – chciał się cofnąć, ale coś podcięło mu nogi, pętając kolana. Spojrzał – opleciony był złotą nicią magii, skutecznie krępującą mu ruchy. Spojrzał jeszcze raz – i aż się żachnął, zdumiony.

Izuru?

Takiego ataku nie spodziewał się na pewno po swoim pierwszym przyjacielu w obcym świecie. A jednak to z dłoni złotowłosego mężczyzny, splecionych w jakąś skomplikowaną figurę, wypłynęły kolejne złote nici, żelaznym uściskiem oplatając coraz wyższe partie Konrada. Rudowłosy odwrócił się do towarzysza, o coś pytał, niezadowolony. Izuru pokręcił głową ze smutną stanowczością. Wskazał na odległe budynki, coś wyjaśniał.

- Ore to koi.

To już gdzieś słyszał... Ach, tak. Najpierw wroga zdemobilizować, następnie pojmać i dostarczyć przed oblicze dowódców... Takiś ty, Izuru? Konrad zupełnie wbrew sobie poczuł kolejny przypływ dumy. Motyle w tych obcoświatowych ogrodach miały jednak solidne żądła! Pokiwał głową. Czymże byłby świat żołnierza bez takich żądeł? Cóż, w każdym razie – jak do tej pory, a pora była późnawa – misja zakończyła się porażką. Dalsza eksploracja tutejszego terytorium była możliwa tylko w więzach. Szlachetna dusza Konrada burzyła się przed perspektywą nawiązywania pierwszego kontaktu z władcami obcego świata w takiej upokarzającej pozycji. Już i tak wystarczająco dał się upokorzyć, pozwalając na zaskoczenie go tą obcą magią. Niestety – choć duma Konrada i przed tym się wzdragała, czas było ogłosić strategiczny odwrót. Niezgrabnie – nogi miał już spętane aż po pas – przesunął się w stronę sadzawki. Ustalić balans ciała, przechylić się... I chlup? Nie chciał już patrzeć za siebie, ale jakoś odwrócił głowę – zostało mu we wspomnieniach gorzkie wrażenie smutnego rozczarowania, widocznego w błękitnych oczach.

Yuuri dreptał nerwowo wokół Konrada, który ze stoickim spokojem wyżymał sobie nogawki.

- No i co? No jak tam było? Nikt cię nie posiekał? Nikt cię nie zaatakował? Widziałeś medalion? Widziałeś coś? No jak tam było? No mówże coś!

- Oni... – zaczął z rozmysłem Konrad – są zupełnie tacy jak my.

Zapadła cisza.

- Są przyjaźni, gdy traktuje się ich przyjaźnie. Są otwarci i życzliwi wobec przyjaciół. Są niebezpieczni i bezwzględni dla wrogów. Są zupełnie tacy jak my.

Cisza

- Bronią swoich świętości zajadle, używając wszelkich dostępnych metod. Nie pozwalają nikomu deptać swoich świętych miejsc... Mają potężną magię i są uzbrojeni.

Przyjaciele słuchali jego słów z wypiekami na twarzach i wstrzymując oddech. Kiedy Konrad skończył mówić, natychmiast posypał się grad pytań, których nawet nie słyszał w całym rozgardiaszu. Uciszyli się, żeby dać mu dojść do słowa – spojrzał dookoła. Jego wzrok padł na zatroskane oblicze, którego właściciel aż się palił, by zadać to jedno najważniejsze, najistotniejsze pytanie. Konrad pokiwał głową.

- Wiesz, Yozak... Te ich ubrania są rzeczywiście przedziwne.

CDN

W ramach przypisu końcowego pragnę wyjaśnić, że Izuru powinien był się zwrócić do Konrada grzeczniej, niż takie „ore to koi". Konsultacja z ekspertem wykazała, że taki zwrot to dość obcesowe postawienie sprawy, co do Kiry nie do końca pasuje. Dla dobra sprawy pozwólmy mu jednak pod wpływem chwili zachować się obcesowo. Niech będzie, że nawet Izuru ma swoje ulquiorrowe momenty... Zwłaszcza, kiedy trzeba brańca brać.

Pozdrawiam

A.


	3. Rozdział 3

Uwaga, uwaga!

Jedyny taki rozdział!

Kwiecisty, soczysty i z najserdeczniejszymi życzeniami urodzinowymi dla Kwiatuszka Stokrotu.

Jestem tak wyżęta i nieprzytomna, że bohaterowie są zapewne mocno niekanoniczni i przepuszczeni przez filtr konfabulacyjny. Ale i tak ich kocham...

Kłaniam się, świecam świecę urodzinową.

Fanfick należy do Clio.

Rozdział w pełni do Stokrot.

Stolat, stolat, stolat Stokrot! Sto lat to za mało! Czymże jest sto lat dla Shinigami? Stu tyłeczków, stu pazurków, stu tatuowanych ramion! Stu kaftanów ze wstążeczkami! Stu par bioderek, stu Romeów!

Sto lat!

**W POSZUKIWANIU MEDALIONU CUDÓW: ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Ulrike patrzyła z wysoka na rozkrzyczaną gromadę, kłębiącą się wokół fontanny na świątynnym dziedzińcu. Oto jak jedna legenda może zmienić szacownych, wzorcowych obywateli w stado szaleńców. No, może nie do końca byli wzorcowi i szacowni, ale jako najbliższe otoczenie cesarza zazwyczaj coś sobą reprezentowali.

Tym razem – reprezentowali czysty obłęd.

- Jaaa!

- A ja myślę...

- A ja pójdę...

- To mój obowiązek!

- Ale ja chcę!

- Ty już byłeś!

- Ale krótko!

- Ale dlaczego nie mogę...?

- Dosyć.

Zgromadzeni zgodnie spuścili nosy na kwintę. Gwendal się odezwał – a to znaczyło, że nastąpi rozstrzygnięcie sporu i zdecydowana większość kandydatów zostanie pozbawiona szansy. Póki mogli się kłócić – póty mieli równe szanse. Mina Gwendala wskazywała jednak, że nieuchronnie nadchodzi chwila prawdy.

- Dlaczego to Gwendal decyduje...? – naburmuszył się Wolfram, usiłując odwlec nieuchronne.

- Jak nie Gwendal, to kto? – Yuuri bezradnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Ochotników brak. Na głowie Wolframa spoczęła z miażdżącą siłą drobna dłoń

- Gwendal decyduje.

Wolfram skulił się i cofnął.

- Jaaasne... – miauknął lękliwie. Każdy był już przyzwyczajony do płomienistych tyrad i ognistych kontestacji Anishiny, ale gdy czemuś nie protestowała, a zamiast tego dobitnie i spokojnie to coś proklamowała – to był koniec.

- Więęęc, oczywiście, Gwendal decyduje – podsumował młodzieniec. Gwendal kiwnął głową.

- Więc? – Yuuri podskoczył, ożywiony. – Kto pójdzie? No, kto?

- Ale czemu musimy chodzić pojedynczo? – pożalił się Gunter. – Mógłbym u boku mego pana...

- Wrota do innego świata są wąskie – zaszeptał tajemniczo Murata Ken. – Nie przepuszczą więcej niż samotnego śmiałka...

- Ja chcę iść! – Cherie-sama, której udało się wśliznąć na naradę, zrobiła słodkie oczy do swego syna. – Prawda, że mooogę?

Gwendal odpowiedział beznamiętnym spojrzeniem i równie beznamiętnie wskazał kciukiem za swoje lewe ramię.

- Ktoś bardzo chce coś powiedzieć.

Yozak bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć. Było to tak ewidentne, że aż niepokojące. Zawsze był świadom swojej pozycji wobec książąt Shin Makoku, zawsze oddany, wierny i podległy – ale przy tym tak pewny siebie i przebojowy, że głos w dyskusji zabierał bez pytania i na równi z innymi. Teraz jednak, zamiast się wypowiadać, wtrącać komentarze, prowokować awantury i uśmierzać kłótnie, tkwił skromnie na tyłach i – najwyraźniej – bardzo chciał coś powiedzieć.

Ale nie mówił.

Gwendal wskazał kciukiem jeszcze raz i machnął ponaglająco.

- Więc? – spytał krótko.

- Nooo... – Yozak szybko otrząsnął się z całkiem poważnej zadumy i pełną piersią rzucił się w swoją zwykłą żartobliwość. – Bo szef już był, a ja nie byłem! U jego boku mnie nie było! Tyłów mu nie chroniłem! Strzemienia nie trzymałem! Kolan macierzanką nie nacierałem!

- Moje kolana od piętnastu lat nie potrzebują nacierania macierzanką – próbował protestować Konrad, zresztą bez szczególnego przekonania. Gwendal jednak uznał słuszność argumentów Yozaka.

- Idź – rzekł krótko.

Dzielny żołnierz z radości zapląsał w miejscu, powiewając bujną czupryną.

- Zobaczysz, generale, będziesz ze mnie taaaaaaaaki dumny! – zapalił się natychmiast. – Paniczu, trzymaj za mnie kciuki! Zobaczycie, wszystkiego się zaraz dowiem. – Ruszył do biegu, ale zamiast w stronę fontanny, potruchtał radośnie do bramy.

- Do innego świata tamtędy – burknął Wolfram, pokazując wygładzoną niewinnie wodę.

- O, nie! – oburzył się Yozak. – Tak nie mogę iść! Nie jestem odpowiednio ubrany!

- Moim zdaniem wyglądasz bardzo dobrze? – zdziwił się Konrad. – Możesz śmiało zdobywać inne światy. Z pewnością zrobisz tam furorę...

- Ach, dziękuję, generale! – Yozak zatrzepotał rzęsami. – Przygotowałem jednak odpowiednie stroje maskujące, żeby się wtopić w otoczenie i przeprowadzić sprawny rekonesans. Wszystko przewidziałem! Wszystko spakowałem! Wezmę tylko kufer i jestem gotowy do drogi.

- Z kufrem? – jęknął Yuuri. Yozak mrugnął na niego.

- Będą myśleli, że w nim przyleciałem...

- Oni raczej nie wierzą w latające kufry... – ostrzegł Konrad. – Nie wyglądają na takich.

Jego dzielny żołnierz wypiął mężną pierś.

- Mnie uwierzą – rzekł z przekonaniem.

- No, tak – westchnął Konrad. – Wyglądasz na takiego...

- Bagaż? – spytał krótko Gwendal. Yozak w mnieniu oka spoważniał i wyprostował ramiona.

- Jedwabny kamuflaż, opracowany według opisu obu paniczów – zameldował. – Kilka podręcznych szmatek na wszelki wypadek. Noże, kolce, sznur, rożen...

Gwendal kiwnął głową. Anishina podparła się pod boki.

- Pergamin – stwierdziła stanowczo. – Wypakuj rożen, weźmiesz pergamin.

- Mam mapę narysować? – zdziwił się Yozak. – Mogę na liściu! Liście tam podobno mają...?

- Słowa będziesz zapisywać – pouczyła go dama.

- O.

- Zapiszesz wszystkie słowa, jakie uda ci się usłyszeć i zrozumieć. Postarasz się dużo usłyszeć i dużo zrozumieć. Mam już opracowany schemat urządzenia tłumaczącego język innego świata, ale muszę mieć więcej materiału porównawczego. Konrad dowiedział się tylko, że Izuru ma na imię Izuru.

- Taaak. – Yozak skrzywił się kwaśno na wzmiankę o spotkaniu Konrada z Izuru, opisywanym przezeń jako „eteryczna postać z krainy wróżek, stworzona do spaceru wśród kwiatów i dekapitacji nieprzyjaciół". – Szalenie to pomocne było. Ale panicz von Biedefeld chyba poznał jakieś bardziej użyteczne zwroty? Na przykład „karp"?

- Skąd pomysł, że karp jest bardziej użyteczny od Izuru? – Konrad rzucił się do obrony swego nowego, odległego o całe światy przyjaciela. Yozak posłał mu nadąsane spojrzenie, od którego gniew dowódcy jakby stopniał.

- Hm. Więc, znamy karpie - podsumował.

- Akurat! – burknęła Anishina. – Te karpie, to Wolfram z oczu chyba wyczytał temu swojemu pogromcy. Żadnych sensownych zwrotów nie zarejestrował! Żebyś mi się lepiej sprawił, Yozak! Bo poznasz mój gniew! Ha!

- Znam, znam twój gniew, o pani – zapewnił rudzielec pogodnie. – Zmiażdżysz mnie... Zniszczysz... Podłączysz mnie do swojej machiny wysysającej męskość z mężczyzn i nawet skurczony skalp ze mnie nie zostanie... – ze smakiem wyliczał kolejne scenariusze. Anishina spojrzała zimno.

- Podrę ci wszystkie sukienki – obiecała cicho. Yozak zbladł jak ściana.

- Jaaa... Cały słownik przyniosę! – zaprzysiągł solennie. Lady von Khrennikov skinęła krótko głową.

- Lepiej, żeby tak było – oznajmiła złowieszczo.

Jak na osobę, która w każdym wypowiadanym zdaniu przemycała z lubością liczne uwagi o makijażu, wizażu, modzie, urodzie, trefieniu włosów i masażu stóp, bez których rzekomo żyć nie można - Yozak był w stanie błyskawicznie i bez gadania przygotować się do każdej misji, przygody czy wyprawy. Nie minęło więc wiele chwil, kiedy już stał na murowanej krawędzi fontanny, obleczony w powiewające poły granatowego jedwabiu w lazurowe pączki, podkreślające kolor jego oczu. W odpowiednich miejscach wygodnego stroju tkwiły niewątpliwie sztylety, kolce do miotania, sztuczne rzęsy i inne niezbędne w pracy wywiadowcy narzędzia. Trzeba byłoby jednak bardzo głęboko zajrzeć Yozakowi w dekolt, żeby dostrzec cały jego asortyment.

- Wasza cesarskość, nie mogę iść w świat z twoim nosem przyklejonym do mojego biustu – dzielny żołnierz skarcił pobłażliwie natrętną ciekawość Maou. Wolfram zatrząsł się z oburzenia.

- Ty wszeteczniku! Wąchać obcych mężczyzn! Na moich oczach! – Odciągnął narzeczonego i potrząsał nim z oburzeniem.

- Aaaale... – Yuuri wyrwał mu się i podrapał w głowę, zakłopotany. – To nie obcy... To Yozak?

- No, fakt – przyznał Wolfram. – Ale wąchać go nie musiałeś!

- Pachnie lepiej niż ja – stwierdził z zazdrością władca. – Jak on to robi? Nie ma tu antyperspirantów!

- Mają magię... – szepnął mu w ucho Murata. Yuuri prychnął sceptycznie.

- Pod pachami magię?

- Ooooj, oj, oni wszędzie mają magię... W każdym skraweczku ciała... – snuł barwne wizje jego przyboczny wieszcz. Posiadający magię w każdym skraweczku siebie Gwendal położył ręce na głowach obu młodzieńców.

- Eeeej! – obruszył się Murata.

- Władcę Shin Makoku? W ciemię? – nadąsał się Yuuri. Gwendal spojrzał na niego z naganą.

- Nie pomachaliście na pożegnanie.

Obaj rozejrzeli się w popłochu – rzeczywiście jednak, było już za późno na machanie.

Yozak zniknął w falach.

Yozak wyłonił się w falach. Błyskawicznym rzutem oka ocenił sadzawkę jako nieprzystosowaną do żeglugi, karpie jako chwilowo nieagresywne, otoczenie jako pięknie pachnące kwiatami, a swoje nogi jako mokre. Kolejny rzut oka dookoła upewnił go, że nie grozi mu żaden bezpośredni atak. Wpadnięcie w ukrytą zasadzkę był gotów zaryzykować. Alternatywą było jedynie pozostanie miejscu, a dłuższe stanie boso w zimnej sadzawce mogło mu pomarszczyć palce u stóp! Wyskoczył raźno na trawę i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie do eleganckich, choć nielicznych rybek. W Shimaronie opowiadali cuda o rozkosznym złuszczaniu naskórka drogą moczenia nóg w wodzie z rybkami. Nie był to jednak właściwy moment na eksperymenty kosmetyczne – tym bardziej, że nieco nadęte miny karpi wskazywały wyraźnie, jak bardzo nie zamierzają one brać udziału w obgryzaniu Yozakowi stóp.

Chyba, że do krwi.

Dzielny żołnierz rozejrzał się bacznie. Otaczały go drzewa, dużo zieleni i kwiatów – relacje jego poprzedników były pod tym względem szczegółowe i, jak mógł teraz ocenić, zgodne ze stanem faktycznym. Nawet Wolfram trafnie opisał obce strony – a co dopiero Konrad. Oczywiście, relacje Lwa Ruthenbergu były zawsze szczegółowe i rzetelne. Mimo radości i przyjemności z nowej przygody, Yozak zatęsknił za swoim Lwem. Nie był to jednak odpowiedni czas na sentymenty. Rekonesans miał absolutny priorytet. Yozak strzepnął powiewne szaty, poprawił ułożenie na biodrach, zawinął lok za ucho, dodatkowo przypudrował nos i, po namyśle, gors. Uznawszy się za gotowego na wszystko, ruszył na chybił trafił między drzewa, na podbój innego świata. Kołysaniem bioder, łokci i innych elementów ciała całkiem udatnie wprawiał swój improwizowany kostium w odpowiednie – oby! – powiewanie. Nie widać było jednak żywej duszy, która mogłaby to docenić.

- Co taki piękny młodzieniec jak ja robi samotnie w tym wielkim parku? – pożalił się głośno.

- Co taki piękny nieznajomy jak ty robi samotnie w ogrodzie Kuchikich?

Aaaa...a?

Gdy drzewo śliwy za plecami Yozaka przemówiło znienacka wyraziście modulowanym głosem, zwiadowca Shin Makoku dał się absolutnie haniebnie zaskoczyć. W momencie jednak otrząsnął się z niegodnego szoku. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, pilnując odpowiednio wdzięcznego kąta opadania poły, wysunął do połowy sztylet zza rękawa, ugiął kolano.

- Uzbrojonyyyy jak na wypad do Hueco Mundoooo... Ale nie podniecaj się tak, przyjacieluuuu... Jest piąąąąąta rano... O tej porze tu nie gwałcąąąąą...

Słowa były, jak to u obcych bywa, zupełnie obce – ich ton jednak wiele mówił. Yozak zawahał się, słysząc raczej ziewnięcie, niż groźbę. Hm. Tubylec wyszedł tymczasem zza drzewa. Jedną ręką odgarniał beztrosko z policzka gęste, czarne włosy, drugą przytrzymywał poły... Czegoś.

AAAAA.

Yozak zapatrzył się w absolutnie cudowne dzieło sztuki odzieżowej. Ciemnooliwkowy fiolet, przez który przepływały haftowane, lazurowe linie – niczym leniwe strużki błękitnej krwi lub uwodzicielskie łodygi trującego bluszczu. Skojarzenie z krwią i trucizną jakoś nasunęło się samo, pomimo sielankowej aury i uczty wizualno-estetycznej. Być może dlatego, że nieznajomy, pomimo zaangażowania obu rąk w przeczesywanie włosów, wdzięczne tłumienie ziewania i niedbałe przerzucanie materiału przez ramię, trzymał w palcach zakrzywione i kilkuramienne ostrze obcej Yozakowi, ale niewątpliwie nieprzyjaznej broni. Przegięcie głowy senne i leniwe, spuszczone rzęsy ciepłe od snu, a spod nich – wyraziste i czujne spojrzenie chłodnych, uważnych oczu. Włosy rozpuszczone nonszalancko i symetrycznie spływające do ramion, szata niedbale owinięta wokół szczupłego ciała, palce zamknięte na rękojeści miecza bez zbędnego nacisku - idealnie pod kątem Yozakowego gardła.

Yozak odchrząknął, wzruszony. Z drugiego rękawa wysunął dyskretnie i wycelował odpowiednio gładki kolec, palcami stóp mocniej wparł się w ziemię. Uśmiech miał rzewny i rozmarzony.

- Czyż to nie piękne, że w tym obcym świecie spotkałem kogoś, kto lubi ten sam odcień lazuru, co ja?

Fiołkowe spojrzenie badało go od stóp do głów ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem dekoltu.

- Czyż to nie piękne, że intruz, przybyły z zaświatów na zgubę karpi Kuchikich, lubi ten sam odcień lazuru, co ja?

Tuż nad sadzawką odbyło się coś, co po części można było uznać za taniec godowy, a po części za wstęp do popisowego pojedynku. Obaj panowie wykonali dookoła jeziorka ostrożny spacer, w trakcie którego bacznie przyglądali się sobie nawzajem ze wszystkich stron. Miny obydwóch wskazywały, że szczegółowa lustracja zakończyła się wynikiem jak najbardziej pozytywnym. Yozak promieniał, uśmiechał się błogo, rzucał dookoła błyskawiczne spojrzenia, oceniał możliwości ataku i obrony oraz drogi do dalszego penetrowania nieznanych terenów wroga. Wróg ziewał, raczej dla osłabienia czujności przeciwnika, niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby. Przybysz z Shin Makoku miał bowiem nieodparte wrażenie, że jego nowy znajomy nie ziewałby publicznie – a już na pewno nie przy kimś obcym. Niee, on na pewno był ponad to. Nie zhańbiłby się takim prostactwem bez istotnego konceptu strategicznego. Zważywszy na to, ile czasu i jak starannie musiał się o tej niegodziwej godzinie czesać, żeby osiągnąć taką wystudiowaną niedbałość fryzury, nieznajomy mężczyzna z pewnością planował i przeprowadzał wyłącznie według planu każdy jeden swój gest – od przebudzenia po odpłynięcie w sen, przez senne marzenia do przebudzenia. Kilka dyskretnych zerknięć Yozaka podsumowało detale: ułożenie szaty nieznajomego na łokciach – precyzyjnie luźne i umożliwiające szybkie pchnięcie – oraz kąt ugięcia kolan, bezbłędnie dopasowany zarówno do ataku, jak i do odwrotu. Gdyby nie przepełniał go zachwyt dla spotkanego wykwitu doskonałości, Yozak miałby nieodparte wrażenie, że nieznajomy go przedrzeźnia. Któż mógłby jednak przedrzeźniać jedynego w swoim rodzaju rycerza Krainy Demonów? Nędznie imitować, być może. Mieszkaniec innego świata był jednak zaprzeczeniem nędznej imitacji. Yozak przechylił się na piętach, zastanawiając się, ile wypada przeciągać wstępny rytuał i jak blisko uda się podejść do rąbka tych śliwkowolazurowych szat. Absolutnie musi znaleźć taki barwnik. Jeśli tylko będzie miał okazję, oczywiście. Bądź co bądź, był to obcy teren – a przeciwnik Yozaka z pewnością umiał równie dobrze przewiązywać haftki jak podrzynać gardła. Nie na samych haftkach osiąga się taką elastyczność przegubów, oj, nie. Yozak zlustrował nieznajomego raz jeszcze. Strojniś, wojownik, esteta, gimnastyk.

Fajny facet, kurczę!

Yozak przetworzył w myślach opisy mieszkańców innego świata, na jakich trafili Wolfram i Konrad. O ile młody hrabia zapamiętał głównie rozsierdzoną różowość, o tyle Konrad zarejestrował bardzo wiele szczegółów. Zwłaszcza pod względem owalu twarzy poznanego tubylca i odcienia jego grzywki, który, czego Yozak był pewien, z pewnością nie mógł dorównać miodowemu ciepłu włosów urodziwych, prawdziwych mężczyzn w Shin Makoku. W każdym razie, do listy zaliczało się całych trzech obcych - począwszy od bladego, czarnowłosego, beznamiętnie rozsierdzonego diabła, a skończywszy na wiotkim aniele o słodkich rzekomo ustach i celnych rzekomo zaklęciach, z napomknięciem o ognistowłosym, wyrazistym kapłanie bóstw wojny. Jednym słowem - na liście napotkanych autochtonów nie figurowała na pewno para oczu o takim odcieniu, ani szyja o takich parametrach, ani kostki o takiej rozpiętości. Yozak uznał, że śmiało może uznać, że w pełni zasadne będzie uznanie nieznajomego za zupełnie nową, nieodkrytą przez nikogo dotąd osobę.

Miał oto swojego własnego mieszkańca innego świata!

Oto ktoś, kogo nie widziało dotąd oko żadnego Mazoku, człowieka ni mieszańca. Oto ktoś jedyny w swoim rodzaju – a był to chyba ten rodzaj, który Yozak doskonale znał z autorefleksji i nad wyraz doceniał u innych. Walka z nim byłaby piękna, długa i ekstatyczna, śmierć imponująca i epicka, miłość subtelnie dzika i ogniście romantyczna. Trudny był wybór, jednakże większości najbardziej kuszących opcji nie wypadało realizować bez poznania choćby imienia nieznajomego mężczyzny. Yozak z pewnym żalem zdecydował, że dla dobra misji należy zastosować mniej emocjonalne podejście. Na początek cofnął się o kilka kroków, szybkim gestem wsunął kolec z powrotem na miejsce i wyciągnął rozpostartą dłoń do góry na znak pokoju.

- Yozak – wskazał na siebie kciukiem drugiej dłoni, poprawiając jednocześnie kąt ostrza sztyletu. – Jestem Yozak, a ty masz absolutnie wspaniały peniuar.

Właściciel absolutnie wspaniałego odzienia również cofnął się nieco, dygnął wytwornie i z pozorną niedbałością zaczepił sobie rękojeść miecza na pasie.

- Juichibantai Goseki, Ayasegawa Yumichika.

Ho, ho, ho.

Ikkaku zawsze się zdumiewał, że jego przyjaciel jest w stanie zerwać się o świcie nawet po piciu do samego świtu. Właściwie, to szczególnie przy takich okazjach Yumichika podrywał się jak ranny ptaszek – bądź co bądź, pozbycie się śladów popijawy spod oczu i z oddechu zajmowało trochę czasu. Tej nocy nie było nawet zbyt licznych toastów – śmietanka Oddziału Jedenastego wybrała się na biwak z Yachiru, a nie do baru na beczkę sake. Niektórym potrzeba było jednak trochę więcej niż trochę alkoholu, by przetrwać nocowanie z Yachiru w namiocie w owocowokwiatowym sadzie. Do tej pory Oddział Jedenasty był w stanie nocować z Yachiru wszędzie – zazwyczaj jednak nie potrzeba było przy tej okazji wbijać śledzi, prostować prętów, uważać na dalie Kuchikich, kopać dołek, zasypywać dołek, budować ognisko, podziwiać ognisko, piec kiełbaski nie paląc ogniska na cennych piwoniach Kuchikich... Yachiru była tak urzeczona gościnnością swojego najkochańszego-zaraz-po-Ken-chanie kapitana, że zaprzysięgła w imieniu całej swojej świty, że nie zniszczą ani kwiatuszka. Bogu dzięki, Kuchiki-taichou nie był na tyle naiwny, aby wziąć te przysięgi za dobrą monetę, później się dotkliwie rozczarować i bardzo pogniewać. W każdym razie zaproszenie podtrzymał i elita Jedenastki dogorywała właśnie w krzakach po całonocnym maratonie z podnieconą Yachiru. Już o zmierzchu niepojęta rozpacz dziewczynki po odkryciu, że w sadzie nie ma ani jednej szyszki, sprawiła, że na wierzch wypłynęły dodatkowe bukłaki sake. A potem było tylko gorzej i weselej...

Yachiru usnęła wreszcie nad ranem, uszczęśliwiona, kapitan Zaraki błogo zachrapał, tkwiąc niewygodnie z głową pod płótnem, Ikkaku padł rozkrzyżowany i zasnął jak kamień na śledziach od namiotu. Yumichika zdrzemnął się spokojnie i wczesnym porankiem udał się, jak przystoi, na poranne ablucje do najbliższego – a nie będącego siedzibą cennych karpi – źródła wody.

Kto rano wstaje, temu Kami daje!

Wracał akurat ku obozowisku, kiedy na jego oczach wydarzyło się – zjawisko. Miało piękne, złotomiodowe pukle, ruchliwe kolana, bary szerokie jak Ikkaku i rzucik na gieźle lazurowy jak uśmiech Ruri'iro Kujaku.

Fajny gość, czyż nie?

Po bliższych oględzinach, które ujawniły wiele pozytywów intruza, a niewiele negatywów – być może styl mocowania ubrań w okolicy biodrowej miał nieco osobliwy – Yumichika zdecydował się nawiązać wstępną przyjaźń. Yozak, hm? Niechże będzie Yozak. Blondwłosy gość był wyraźnie stropiony i niepewny, którą część „Juichibantai Goseki, Ayasegawa Yumichika" powinien szczególnie zapamiętać.

- Yumichika – pomógł mu Yumi, uznając, że dla dobra pokoju na świecie zrzecze się honoryfikacji. – Yumi. – Wskazał na swoją pierś. – Yumi.

- Yumi! – rozpromienił się tamten i, zadowolony, postąpił naprzód z wyciągniętą dłonią. Cóż, czemu by nie? Nie miał przecież chyba insektów. Nie, z pewnością nie wyglądał, jakby mogły go prześladować insekty. Tacy jak on potrafili pozbyć się insektów samą siłą perswazji – była to umiejętność, którą posiadł i sam Yumichika, choć nie przyszło mu to lekko. Cóż. Tak serdecznie wyciągniętą prawicę wypadało uścisnąć.

Łaps!

Zetknąwszy dłonie, obaj panowie w identycznym geście sięgnęli błyskawicznie brzeżnymi palcami ku rąbkowi rękawa drugiej strony – i zderzyli się owymi palcami w pół drogi. Yumichika uniósł brew. Nieznajomy miał właściwe priorytety. Shinigami zawahał się lekko – jego poranna yukata, dobrana na okazję nocowania poza domem, była szczególnie cenna. Jednak, dla dobra pokoju na świecie... Oficer Ayasegawa dzielnie podsunął rękę pod nos gościa. Wystarczył zaledwie moment – materiał yukaty został starannie i błyskawicznie macnięty, odcienie zakonotowane w pamięci, faktura obadana, splot zanalizowany, harmonia barw uwielbiona i ogólny zachwyt okazany. Ręka wraz z rękawem wróciła nietknięta do właściciela – uspokojony nieco Yumichika wygładził rąbek i spojrzał wyczekująco na gościa. Yozak bez chwili wahania podsunął mu do wglądu własną rękę. Ręka w rękę, noga w nogę –jak to między nieprzyjaciółmi, w najzupełniej naturalny sposób znaleźli się o cal od siebie, eksplorując terytorium wroga.

- Inspirujące.

- Urzekające.

- Zadziwiający kontrast.

- Urzekająca harmonia.

- Wygodne do miotania nożem.

- Idealne do dodatkowych ochraniaczy na nadgarstki.

- A w tej fałdzie miejsca na cały bukłak sake!

- I puder nie wypadnie.

- I można shakkahou wypuścić z rękawa, a rąbek się nie oderwie!

Dopiero po dłuższej wymianie opinii obaj panowie zorientowali się, że nie tylko nie rozumieją z tej rozmowy ani słowa, ale też do niczego ich ona nie doprowadzi, prócz zdobycia wiedzy o gustach estetycznych i ulubionych narzędziach podręcznych. Yumichika miał jednak świadomość, że jako wdzięczny gość powinien strzec interesów gospodarza i potraktować potencjalnego złodzieja karpi przynajmniej z pozorami surowości. Rzekomy złodziej karpi też miał chyba jeszcze jakieś inne plany prócz wąchania z lubością Yumichikowej poły. Odsunął się z wyraźnym żalem, zatarł ręce i spod fałdów osobliwej wersji kosode wyprodukował dumnie cały zwój pergaminu.

- O? – zdziwił się grzecznie Yumichika. Yozak rozejrzał się dookoła, wyraźnie niezdecydowany. Wreszcie po raz kolejny wskazał palcem na siebie.

- Yozak.

- Yhm – przytaknął Yumi, nieco zniecierpliwiony. Gość pokazał palcem na niego.

- Yumi.

- Tak, wiem... – Ayasegawa gotów był się nadąsać, ale jego rozmówca pokiwał triumfalnie głową i starannie zanotował słowo na pergaminie.

- Yumi.

- Ach! Przedni pomysł – pochwalił shinigami. – Co następne?

Następne było najbliższe drzewo.

- Drzewo?

- Tak, śliwa.

- Aaach.

- No.

- Trawa?

- Murawa.

- Ahaaa... Peniuar?

- Yukata. Prawda, że piękna?

- Piękne... A to co?

- To jest zanpakutou i nie wolno go dotykać, bo ugryzie.

- Sierp. Nie dotykać. Zapewne parzy. Ciekawe.

- Mógłbym ci więcej powiedzieć o moim zanpakutou, ale ci nie powiem. Aż tak dobrze się nie znamy.

- Fiolet?

- Śliwkowy. A to lazurowy.

- Turkusowo niebieski, idealnie.

- Pięknie podkreśla twoje oczy, przyjacielu.

- Prawda, że pięknie podkreśla moje oczy?

- Rękaw.

- Nogawka?

- Niee, tam mi nie zaglądaj. Czy nie widać, że jestem w negliżu?

- Nie lubią być macani po łydkach. Cóż, nie każdy ma łydki jak mój generał. Ale temu panu tutaj niczego pod tym względem nie brakuje, szczerze mówiąc!

- Wiem, że mam piękne łydki, ale nie trzeba tego stwierdzać organoleptycznie.

- Włosy.

- Czarne.

- Złote.

- Miodowe?

- No, ewentualnie rudawe.

- Nadgarstki nawykłe do ochraniaczy, praworęczny, szybki.

- Wygimnastykowany, mocne, długie palce, szybki.

- A to? Aikiri?

- Nie, tego nie dotykamy, nasmarowałem trującym bluszczem.

- Pachnie bluszczem! Trujemy! No proszę, przewidująco.

- Kwiat?

- Pąk.

- Liść.

- Puder.

- Grzebyk do rzęs.

- Pamiątka po Ruthenbergu.

- A, to Menos Grande mnie potrącił, ale wcale nie mam tam blizny! Wcale!

- Śliwka.

- Brzoskwinia.

- Wisteria.

- Lazur.

Ayasegawa Yumichika był urzeczony, zainteresowany i dobrze się bawił.

Yozak był urzeczony, zainteresowany i dobrze się bawił. Lista słownikowa dla Anishiny urosła do imponujących rozmiarów – a co do głównego celu misji, czyli medalionu, wywiadowca mógł mieć czyste sumienie. Sprawdził przecież dość dokładnie, na ile oczywiście pozwoliły kulturalne oględziny, że nie ukrywa go jego nowo poznany przyjaciel. Hm.

- Medalion cudów? – zagadnął bez większych nadziei, kreśląc w powietrzu kształt łańcucha z wisiorem na końcu. Yumi przekrzywił głowę, zaintrygowany, i wysilił wyobraźnię.

- Kwiat peonii? Żebra Espady? Chappy? Czaszka menosa?

Yozak pokręcił głową. Mina jego rozmówcy wskazywała, że medalion cudów nie kojarzy mu się z niczym sensownym. Ale cóż – cały pomysł był przecież od początku dość nonsensowny.

A za to jaki ekscytujący!

- Co by tu jeszcze... Hmmm... Używasz jakiegoś kremu na noc?

- Nie wiem jak u was, ale u nas się nie nosi pod kosode biustonosza... Chyba, że się jest kobietą...?

- Ale nie depilujesz sobie bikini, prawda...?

- Nie jesteś kobietą, prawda...?

- Nieee, na pewno tego nie robisz.

- Nieee, na pewno jesteś facetem.

- Hmm.

- Hm.

Odstąpili od siebie, chwilowo usatysfakcjonowani. Trzeba było podjąć dalsze działania. Tylko jakie? Wątpliwości Yozaka szybko zostały rozwiane, kiedy jego rozmówca znienacka rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej – a było to niemalże oślepiające.

- Już wstałeś?

Niezawodny instynkt, błyskawiczny refleks, lata doświadczeń i godziny ćwiczeń pozwoliły Yozakowi uchylić się o cal przed potężną pięścią. Ataku kolanem i kantem stopy nie zdążył jednak całkowicie uniknąć. Na moment znalazł się w upokarzającej pozycji i – rzecz ciekawa - w lekkiej mgiełce przetrawionego alkoholu i kwiatowych płatków. Zwinął się pod potężnym ciałem nieznajomego mężczyzny, błyskawicznie wbił mu łokieć w żołądek i odturlał się na bok, pozyskał łupnięcie kantem w dłoni w szczękę, na co zareagował wyrzutem kolan w górę, poderwał się na nogi, został ucapiony w pasie i ściągnięty na klęczki, odbił się łokciem od czyjejś łysiny, żachnął się zaskoczony, gdy wbiły się w niego czyjeś zęby, szturchnął tego kogoś biodrem, odkrywając, że ma do czynienia z osobnikiem o delikatności fizycznej nosorożca, pomocował się z nim przyjacielsko jeszcze przez chwilę i – z pełnym żalem – wyrwał się z objęć napastnika, pozostawiając mu w garści wierzchnią warstwę swego cennego ubrania. I...

- AAAAAUĆ!

Yumichika pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, przez chwilę pozwalał chłopcom się poobmacywać, po czym stanowczo podszedł do miotającego się w półśnie Ikkaku i na wpół już rozebranego Yozaka. Złapać za karki i stuknąć głową w głowę nie było trudno, a nawet udało się to zrobić bez przydeptania sobie yukaty.

- Ikkaku, Ikkaku... Jak ty traktujesz gości? Poza tym, że jak zwykle... Ale mógłbyś być bardziej kulturalny.

- Nie katuj mnie taką gadką, jest środek nocy, a ja nie mam zimnego kompresu – warknął Ikkaku. – Co to za dziwadło tu ukrywasz za moimi plecami?

- To nie dziwadło! To obcy! – skarcił go Ayasegawa.

- Nie lubię obcych – burknął Ikkaku wyzywająco. – To same dziwadła.

- Jakiś ty zaściankowy, Ikkaku... – Yumi roześmiał się perliście i w ramach kary trzepnął przyjaciela po głowie akurat tam, gdzie sake uderzało najdotkliwiej.

- YUMICHIKAAA... Jesteś trupem...

- Z nas dwóch to ty wyglądasz jak trup. A mieliśmy tylko trzy bukłaki, na trzy osoby! W tym kapitan, który sam wypił dwa i pół bukłaka!

- Miałem jeszcze trochę w zanadrzu...

- Jak każdy z nas.

- Nie kręć mi tu, Yumi. Co to za cudak?

- To nie cudak, to Yozak!

- Yozak? Yozak? Co to za rasa? Yozaki? Yozacy?

- Yaoi, Ikkaku. Yaoi i yuri.

- Co ty pieprzysz?

- Nic, biadam nad twoją indolencją. Nasz gość ma na imię Yozak.

- Ty! Yozak! Skąd się tu wziąłeś i co robisz w ogrodzie Kuchikich?

- Ikkaku, to nie takie dziwne, że ktoś jest w ogrodzie Kuchikich. Na przykład my jesteśmy.

- My tu przyszliśmy na biwak, a to znaczy, że nikt inny by nawet nogi nie postawił w pobliżu przez ten czas. Czemu on nic nie mówi?

- On myśli, Ikkaku. Niektórzy tak mają.

- Yozak! Nikt ci nie mówił, że nieładnie tak komuś myśleć prosto w twarz?

- Iiiiikaku... Co ty wygadujesz?

- Każdy pretekst dobry. Przygrzmocę mu jeszcze. Ma niezły prawy prosty, a kopie jak menos w piasku. Sensowny ten twój obcy.

- No, właśnie! To mój obcy! A ty chcesz go grzmocić!

- A co, sam go chciałeś grzmocić?

- A może chciałem! Co, nie wolno mi?

- Ale... sam? Beze mnie?

- Hm.

Yozak westchnął z żalem. Skończyły się upojne chwile sam na sam z czarnym motylem – a zaiste, mieszkańcy innego świata nieuchronnie nasuwali na myśl barwne motyle!

Czysta poezja w śliwkowym jedwabiu z miażdżącym chwytem nadgarstkowym.

Drugi autochton nie był aż tak poetyczny, choć miał w sobie coś, czego Yozak za nic nie potrafił sprecyzować, a co budziło mimowolną sympatię. Oczy miał przekrwione, czoło zmarszczone, usta wykrzywione, czarny peniuar wymięty, czuć go było alkoholem i kwiatami piwonii, jakby się przez całą noc tarzał w jednym i drugim. Nogi miał chude, bary szerokie, głowę łysą...

- Nie jestem łysy! – poinformował Ikkaku.

- Przecież nie mówił, że jesteś – łagodził Yumichika.

- Ale pomyślał! Mówiłem, że to wredne, tak mi myśleć prosto w twarz.

- Hm.

Yozak westchnął raz jeszcze. Przygoda była piękna, a jego doświadczenia zostały wzbogacone o cały ocean emocji i wizualizacji. Obcy z obcego świata byli różnorodni, niebezpieczni, skacowani, rześcy, piękni i sympatyczni. Czegóż chcieć więcej?

A, prawda, medalionu.

Cóż.

Obaj panowie spoglądali na niego z namysłem. Yozak z właściwą sobie domyślnością błyskawicznie poczuł lekką odmianę nastroju. Nie było już miejsca na obustronny dialog z wykwintnym przedstawicielem obcej cywilizacji. Wystarczyło, że pojawił się ten... Ten drugi. Ten jakmutam, łysy. Jakby natychmiast zawłaszczył całą osobę Yumichiki do tego stopnia, że z dwóch odrębnych osób zjednoczyli się w Tych Dwóch. Rozpatrywali go teraz i obgadywali tak zgodnie, że mógł być zupełnie pewien - ten front nie zostanie zachwiany. A nie był to raczej korpus dyplomatyczny, sądząc po powitalnych gestach Tego – Drugiego – z – Tych -Dwóch. Cóż za przykry obrót spraw. Przyszedł taki interesująco poobijany, apetycznie umięśniony i sympatycznie skrzywiony przybłęda i przeciągnął pięknorękiego Yumichikę bez reszty na swoją stronę mocy. Yozak przyjrzał się rzewnie obu panom. Kogoś mu przypominali. Ale tylko trochę. Bo tak właściwie, to chyba byli jedyni w swoim rodzaju.

Już za nimi tęsknił.

- Wpadnijcie czasem. Przymierzymy jakąś kiecuszkę, obalimy wiśniówkę, pomachamy pałką – zaprosił serdecznie. Nieopodal woda sadzawki z karpiami zafalowała nerwowo.

- Może go stłuczemy?

- Może go zatrzymamy?

- Czemu go chcemy zatrzymać?

- Ma świetny gust. A czemu go chcemy bić?

- Ma świetne pięści.

- I co teraz?

- Zatrzymamy go i stłuczemy.

- Ach, Ikkaku! Jak ty zawsze potrafisz znaleźć wyjście z trudnej sytuacji!

- Za chwilę stłukę i ciebie...

- Cóż za piękny początek pięknego dnia!

Yozak czuł się prawie jak intruz. Pomijając to, że w żywiołowej dyskusji z gestykulacją, podskakiwaniem i szturchaniem się nawzajem obaj panowie coraz bardziej przysuwali się do gościa. Sprytni. A jaka bezbłędna, improwizowana współpraca! Naprawdę, trzeba będzie ich bliżej poznać. Ale niestety – to już nie dzisiaj. Jak na jeden rekonesans, zdobył ogromną ilość informacji, które trzeba będzie starannie zanalizować, przesegregować i opracować. Medalionu nie zdobył. A za to ile stracił – mój Boże!

Całą górę od ślicznego wdzianka mu zerwali!

Czas było przygotować się do odwrotu. Rzucił mieszkańcom obcego świata ostatnie, pogodne spojrzenie. Przesunął jedną nogę do tyłu, odrzucił loki na plecy, strzepnął puder z policzka.

I zaatakował.

Haaaa! Weterani Ruthenbergu nie pozostawiają krzywdy nie pomszczonej! Haaaa!

Całuski, egzotyczny motylu. Jeszcze się spotkamy.

Chlup.

Yumichika z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w powierzchnię sadzawki, gdzie nieznajomy zniknął równie tajemniczo, jak znikały tam karpie Kuchikich. Nawet bardziej tajemniczo. Znacznie bardziej. Ikkaku z zainteresowaniem obserwował, jak spod przymrużonych rzęs jego przyjaciela zaczyna wydobywać się niebieskawa poświata.

- Już go wcale nie lubię – oznajmił lodowato Ayasegawa. Z całą godnością, na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić, poprawił na żebrach resztkę yukaty, od której intruz na odchodnym oderwał cały lewy rękaw i kawał pleców.

- Już go nie lubię.

Madarame Ikkaku roześmiał się, aż po parku Kuchikich poszło echo i postawiło dęba łuski karpiom w sadzawce.

- Jeszcze się z nim spotkamy...


End file.
